Die letzte Kugel
| Originaltitel = Save the Last One | USA = 30. Oktober 2011 | DE = 1. November 2011 | Regie = Phil Abraham | Drehbuch = Scott Gimple | Quote = 6,10 Mio. | Vorherige = "Blutsbande" | Nächste = "Die Cherokee Rose" }} "Die letzte Kugel" (im Original: "Save the Last One") ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die neunte Folge der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Scott Gimple geschrieben. Regie führte Phil Abraham. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode fand am 30. Oktober 2011 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 1. November 2011 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Die Überlebenden warten voller Bangen auf Shanes Rückkehr. Doch dieser sitzt in einer ehemaligen Schule fest, die von einer Horde Untoter belagert wird - ein Entkommen scheint unmöglich. Daryl und Andrea begeben sich unterdessen auf eine riskante Suchexpedition in den Wald... Handlung Shane steht im Bad und lässt die Dusche laufen. Er nimmt einen Rasierer und beginnt damit sich die Haare ab zu rasieren. Dabei sieht man eine Kratzwunde an der linken Schulter und ein Tattoo auf der Brust. Er trägt eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger (22) vorn. Durch das warme Wasser der Dusche beschlägt der Spiegelschrank. Er reibt die Scheibe frei und schaut finster in den Spiegel. Rick erzählt Lori am Krankenbett von Carl die Geschichte, wie Shane seinem Direktor einen Streich gespielt hat. Der Direktor, Kingsley, achtete sehr auf sein Wagen. Wachste es und saugte es regelmäßig aus. Während einer Mittagspause ging Shane zum Wagen des Direktors, schloss es kurz, fuhr damit in eine nahe gelegene Hühnerfarm, streute Getreide im Wagen aus und ließ die Fensterscheiben herunter. Dann rannte er zurück und tat so als sei nichts passiert. Im Gang wies er dann den Direktor auf das abhandene Auto hin. Nachdem Rick die Geschichte erzählt hat, bittet ihn Lori etwas zu essen, damit er bei Kräften bleibt. Schließlich greift er nach dem bereit gestelltem Sandwich. Unterdessen rennen Otis und Shane durch die Gänge der Schule, in die nun Zombies eingedrungen sind. Die Nacht ist auch auf dem Autofriedhof herein gebrochen, wo Daryl, Andrea, Dale und Carol campen um auf Sophia zu warten, die sich am Tag zuvor verirrt hat. Während Daryl versucht zu schlafen, bastelt Andrea lädt einige Patronen in ein Magazin und Carol weint sich in den Schlaf. Daryl kann nicht schlafen und beschließt weiter nach Sophia zu suchen. Er lässt sich das Magazin geben und wirft Carol einen ermutigenden Blick zu. Vor dem Wohnwagen erklärt er Dale, der auf Wache ist, was er vorhat. Andrea begleitet Daryl in den Wald. In der Schule haben sich Otis und Shane auf ein Podest in der Turnhalle retten können. Sie planen ihre Flucht. Shane möchte durch ein Fenster springen, doch Otis befürchtet, dass er nicht hindurch passt und möchte lieber durch die Schulgänge flüchten und die Zombies weg locken um Shane mehr Raum zu geben. Er übergibt seinen Rucksack und springt hinunter, wo er unglücklich landet. Ein Zombie ohne Beine versucht nach ihm zu greifen, doch Shane kann ihn in letzter Sekunde retten. Otis flieht in die Umkleideräume und nimmt wie geplant die Zombies mit. Shane geht zu den Fenstern, schlägt eine Scheibe ein und lässt sich an der Wand 7 Meter in die Tiefe fallen. Er landet auf den Beinen und verstaucht sich hierbei den Knöchel. Er nimmt die Rucksäcke und seine Waffe auf und geht weiter. Glenn und T-Dog kommen mit Carols Wagen am Haus der Greenes an. Sie gehen auf den Eingang zu, als sich Glenn fragt, ob sie klingeln sollten oder einfach hinein gehen. T-Dog ist der Meinung, dass die Zeit für Höflichkeiten vorbei sei. Maggie sitzt draußen und spricht die beiden an. Sie fragt, ob sie das Tor verschlossen hätten. Glenn freut sich sie wieder zu sehen und bejaht die Frage. Maggie bemerkt die Wunde an T-Dogs Arm. Er erklärt ihr, dass es nur ein Schnitt ist. Sie bittet die beiden herein. Drinnen wachen Patricia, Hershel und die beiden Eltern am Bett von Carl. Die Anderen melden sich kurz an und gehen in ein Nebenzimmer. Hershel erklärt ihnen, dass sie nicht mehr lange auf die Medikamente / Geräte warten können und bald entscheiden müssten, ob sie die Operation durchführen oder nicht. Daryl und Andrea durchsuchen den Wald nach Sophia. Andrea fragt Daryl voller Zweifel, ob sie die Kleine noch finden. Er versucht optimistisch zu sein und erklärt ihr, dass es nur Georgia (USA) ist und sich schon häufig Menschen verirrt und trotzdem überlebt haben. Andrea wendet ein, dass Sophia erst 12 ist, worauf Daryl ihr erzählt, dass er sich sogar verirrt hat, als er noch jünger war. Damals war sein Vater mit irgend einer Kellnerin unterwegs und sein Bruder Merle im Gefängnis. Er war Tage lang draußen, aß Beeren und wischte sich den Hintern mit Gift-Efeu ab. Dann kam er heim und tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Andrea lacht über seinen Witz. Er bemerkt, dass nach Sophia gesucht wird und lässt durchblicken, dass auch er damals gern gesucht worden wäre. Lori steht auf der Veranda und schaut die Einfahrt an. Rick kommt zu ihr. Sie reden darüber, ob die Welt voller Zombies noch ein Ort für Kinde ist. Lori argumentiert, dass er so viel Leid, Hunger und unmenschliches sehen muss und nur in Angst und Schrecken aufwachsen kann. Sie sieht den Tod für Carl als Erlösung von dieser Welt an und fragt Rick ob es was lebenswertes für den gemeinsamen Sohn gibt. Rick fragt sie, was sie verändert hat, denn im Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle hat sie Dr. Jenner angefleht sie weiterleben zu lassen. Lori erklärt, dass sie sich an Jacqui erinnert hat und ihr klar geworden ist, dass sie die jüngsten schlimmen Ereignisse nicht mehr miterleben musste. Rick will die Argumentation nicht gelten lassen und fragt sie direkt, ob sie möchte, dass sie aufgeben sollen. Sie möchte eine andere Alternative genannt bekommen und bleibt die Antwort schuldig. Shane schleicht unterdessen am Schulgebäude entlang zurück zum Auto. Er gelangt zum Sportplatz, von dem Otis zuvor berichtet hat. Ein Zombie wird auf ihn aufmerksam. Er erschießt den Zombie. Durch den Lärm des Schusses werden drei weitere Zombies angelockt und er muss fliehen, was durch seinen verstauchten Fuß langsamer geht, als er sich das wünscht. Er gelangt in eine Sackgasse aus Maschendrahtzaun. Auf der anderen Seite versuchen ein Dutzend Zombies zu ihm durch zu dringen. Er lädt seine Schrotflinte mit der letzten Kugel, die er noch hat. Dann plötzlich werden 2 Zombies von hinten erschossen. Er erschießt den dritten Zombie und sieht Otis vor sich stehen. Otis nimmt ihm einen Rucksack ab und erklärt ihm, dass er keine Munition mehr für das Gewehr hat. Sie eilen vom Sportplatz davon. Im Haus der Greenes erwacht Carl und fragt orientierungslos, wo sie seien. Rick erklärt ihm alles. Dann erzählt er seiner Mutter vom Hirsch, wie er so schön vor ihm stand. Dann bekommt er einen Anfall und zappelt wie wild. Sie können nichts machen und müssen hilflos zusehen. Danach fällt er wieder in Ohnmacht. Hershel erklärt, dass er noch mehr Blut braucht, aber Rick schon zu viel gegeben hat. Rick will davon nichts wissen und lässt sich erneut Blut abnehmen. Hershel bereitet alles vor. Shane und Otis sind weiterhin auf dem Sportplatz unterwegs. Otis braucht eine Pause und lehnt sich an eine Gitterwand. Shane möchte weiter, als mehrere Dutzend Zombies gegen das Gitter stürmen. Sie gehen weiter. Dale hält weiterhin Ausschau, als Carol sich zu ihm gesellt und sie gemeinsam auf Daryl, Andrea und hoffentlich Sophia warten. Daryl und Andrea gehen durch den Wald, als Daryl ein Geräusch hört und dieser Spur folgt. Sie gelangen an ein Zelt und bemerken einen Zombie, der in den Bäumen hängt. Daryl findet einen Selbstmordbrief, auf dem der gebissene erklärt, dass er sich selbst erhängt hat um der Welt zu entfliehen. Andrea wird bei dem Anblick der abgenagten Beine und den Gerüchen schlecht. Andrea versucht das Thema zu wechseln und spricht ihn darauf an, wo er Schießen gelernt hat. Er erklärt kurz, dass dies etwas ist, was er mit den Streunern gemeinsam hat und weist sie nochmal deutlich auf die abgenagten Beine hin, worauf sie sich übergeben muss. Daryl will das Camp des Suizid-Zombies verlassen, als Andrea ihn fragt, ob er den Zombie nicht töten will. Er sieht allerdings keine Gefahr in den angebundenen Zombie und sagt ihr deutlich, dass er den Pfeil nicht an jemanden verschwenden will, der aus dem Leben "ausgestiegen" ist. Er will ihn "hängen" lassen. Andrea schaut sich den Zombie genauer an. Daryl fragt sie, ob sie weiterleben will oder nicht. Sie antwortet, wenn er im Gegenzug den Zombie tötet. Er willigt ein. Sie erzählt, dass sie es nicht genau weiß und obwohl ihm die Antwort nicht gefällt hält er sein Wort. Auf dem Wohnwagen versucht Carol Dale zu beruhigen, doch dieser macht sich nur noch mehr Sorgen. Er übergibt das Gewehr und will in der näheren Umgebung gucken gehen. T-Dogs Arm wird von Patricia zusammen genäht, die nach dem Besitzer der Medikamente, Merle, fragt. Glenn klärt sie auf. Er kann allerdings dem leidenden T-Dog nicht länger zusehen und geht hinaus auf die Veranda. Er setzt sich in einen Schaukelstuhl. Maggie kommt zu ihm und unterbricht ihm beim Gebet. Sie fragt ihn, wofür er betet und er erklärt ihr, dass es sein erstes Mal sei und er für seine Freunde bittet. Er fragt sie nach ihrem Glauben und sie antwortet, dass sie früher religiös war, doch seit der Zombie-Seuche daran zweifelt. Glenn möchte im Moment allein sein. Sie versteht das und geht ihm ein neues Getränk zu holen. Sie sagt ihm jedoch noch, dass jeder allein mit der Situation fertig werden muss. Dale wandert durch die Autos hin zu der Stelle, an der Andrea und Daryl in den Wald gegangen sind. Rick erzählt Lori die Geschichte um den Hirsch, den sie auf der Lichtung gesehen haben. Er nimmt dieses Bild um Lori Hoffnung zu machen. Er antwortet auf Loris Frage von zuvor, dass es immer noch etwas schönes und Lebenswertes in dieser Welt gibt. An der Schule macht Shane schlapp. Otis motiviert ihn und sagt ihm, dass er ihn nicht zurück lässt. Sie zählen die Patronen in ihren Waffen: Otis hat 4 und Shane 5+1 im Lauf. Sie fliehen vor einer Zombieherde und schießen dabei einige Zombies um. Im Haus der Greenes verschlimmert sich die Lage von Carl. Sie müssen eine Entscheidung über das Leben des Jungen treffen. Rick möchte die Entscheidung Lori überlassen und sie entscheidet sich dafür die Operation durchzuführen. Sie packen Carl auf einen Metalltisch und bereiten alles für die Operation vor, als gerade Shane mit dem Wagen vorfährt. Hershel nimmt die Rucksäcke ab und fragt nach Otis. Shane schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Hershel besteht darauf, dass nichts zu Patricia gesagt wird, damit sie sich auf die Operation konzentrieren kann und geht dann zurück ins Haus. Lori, Maggie und Rick bleiben bei Shane draußen. Rick nimmt ihn in den Arm. Dann erzählt Shane, wie die Zombies ständig den Weg abgeschnitten hätten. Otis wollte ihm Deckung geben und er solle weiter laufen. Doch stattdessen hat sich der Jäger den Zombies zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Rick beruhig Shane und meinte, dass er es wieder gutmachen wollte und deshalb sich geopfert hätte. Dale ist wieder zurück zum Ausguck auf den Wohnwagen geklettert. Daryl und Andrea kehren von ihrer Suche zurück, jedoch ohne Sophia. Carol geht enttäuscht hinunter in den Wohnwagen. Daryl folgt ihr. Dale nimmt Andrea beiseite und gibt ihr ihre Waffe zurück. Er bittet um Verzeihung. Sie übernimmt die Wache und sagt ihm, dass sie versuchen will ihm zu verzeihen. Maggie erzählt Glenn von Otis, wie er die Farm früher geleitet hat, bevor ihre Mutter starb. Er fragt, wen sie noch verloren hat und geht zum Kühlschrank, an dem viele Fotos hängen. Er erinnert sie, dass sie gesagt hat, jeder müsse allein mit der Situation klarkommen und will wissen, wen sie noch verloren hat. Sie zeigt auf ihre Stiefmutter und ihren Stiefbruder. Vor dem Haus warten Rick und Lori auf das Ergebnis der Operation. Hershel berichtet, dass Carl stabil zu sein scheint. Die Eltern bedanken sich herzlich. Hershel weiß nicht, wie er Patricia vom Verlust von Otis erzählen soll. Rick bietet an mit ihm zu Patricia zu gehen. Lori folgt den beiden nachdem sie Shane kurz zugenickt hat. Sie sieht, wie Rick und Hershel Patricia von Otis erzählen, die daraufhin weinend zusammen bricht. Sie geht weiter zu ihrem Sohn, setzt sich an sein Bett und streichelt ihn. Shane tritt hinzu, doch möchte wieder gehen, um Lori nicht zu verletzten, die sauer auf ihn war. Sie will jedoch, dass er bleibt. Er schaut sich um, dann gibt ihn Maggie einige Sachen von Otis und schickt ihn ins Badezimmer. Er legt seine Wäsche ab und lässt die Dusche laufen. Dann bemerkt er an seinem Körper einige Kratz und Kampfspuren und dass ihm ein Büschel Haare ausgerissen wurde. Er erinnert sich zurück an die Schule und die Flucht vor den Zombies, wie Otis und er die Munition gezählt haben und dann schießend vor den Zombies davon gelaufen sind. Er will die Erinnerung verdrängen und sucht nach einem Rasierer. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sie beide nur noch eine Kugel hatten. Dann entschuldigte er sich bei Otis und schoss ihm ins Bein. Er stürzt und Shane versucht ihm den Rucksack zu entreißen. Otis will allerdings leben und wehrt sich nach Leibeskräften. Shane tritt auf ihn ein und schlägt zu, doch Otis kämpft weiter. Otis versucht Shane mit seiner letzten Kugel zu verletzen, doch Shane wehrt den Schuss ab und entreißt ihm die Waffe. Er schlägt immer wieder auf Otis ein, und entreißt sich seinem Griff. Er kann entkommen, doch Otis bleibt zurück und wird von den heran nahenden Zombies gefressen. Shane rasiert sich den Kopf und schaut sein neues Spiegelbild an. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal als Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies als Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden als Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn als Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier Nebendarsteller * IronE Singleton als T-Dog * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Greene * Pruitt Taylor Vince als Otis * Scott Wilson als Hershel Greene * Jane McNeill als Patricia Nicht im Abspann Todesfälle * Otis * 1 unbenannter Mann (am Leben, bestätigt; Untot) Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Annette Greene. (Foto) * Erster Auftritt von Shawn Greene. (Foto) * Letzter Auftritt von Otis. (am Leben) * Letzter Auftritt von Callaway. (Untot) * Der Titel der Episode "Die letzte Kugel" bezieht sich auf die bekannte Regel in Zombie-Apokalypse-Geschichten, dass Überlebende immer die letzte Kugel für sich selbst aufbewahren sollten, wenn sie von einer Gruppe von Zombies umgeben sind. Dies macht den Titel aber irreführend, da Shane seine letzte Kugel nicht auf sich selbst verwendet, sondern auf Otis. en:Save the Last One es:Save The Last One ru:Сохранить последнюю pl:Save the Last One pt-br:Save the Last One ja:S2-3「最後の銃弾」 Kategorie:Staffel 2